


The singing of lies

by ReiTachibana1417



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: It's not related to a song it's just the title, M/M, Titles pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiTachibana1417/pseuds/ReiTachibana1417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel feels like dancing but it sort of gets out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The singing of lies

Ciel was writing and reading papers, when he glanced up at Sebastian, glanced down, back up at Sebastian, and put the papers down.

"Sebastian...I want to dance."

Sebastian turns around from dusting the books in the study to look at the Young Lord.

"But...You know you're dancing is not at it's best."

Ciel looked at him angrily.

"I didn't say to teach me. I just said I wanted to dance. Doesn't matter if i'm good or not. I feel like dancing."

"Do you just want it to end like the last time you did this?"

Ciel looked away slowly.

"You... don't know if I practice by myself or not.."

"Oh ho?"

Sebastian walked to Ciel's desk and lied the duster down and held out his hand.

"Then shall we dance?"

Ciel blushed. As much as Ciel thought he hid it, Sebastian saw right through him. He knew Ciel had something for him, and he was going to make Ciel say it at some point. Ciel slowly took Sebastian's hand and was quickly pulled (more like dragged) up, which caused Ciel to jump in the process.

"Ah, but we don't have music..."

"Can't... y-you just sing while we dance or something?" 'Gah! I'm so stupid!'

"Sure thing My Lord."

Sebastian began to sing as they danced. He wasn't speaking any British, if anything, it sounded more German, but Ciel didn't question it.

~

Sebastian's singing was beautiful and enchanting, Ciel never wanted it to end, but sadly it stopped for a mere second so Sebastian could speak.

"Hm, you have gotten quite good. Since when do you ever find the time to do this when I am not around?"

"Shut up."

Sebastian complied and just continued singing. Hopefully, Ciel thought, that he can just slip by and end up hugging Sebastian as they still danced. It was going to be tricky since he was in Sebastian's grasp, and one of his hands were in Sebastians. He was too nervous and embarrassed to even ask Sebastian if he could. Their dancing weren't that professional, so Ciel leaned his head on Sebastian's stomach. 

Sebastian chuckled under his breath as he kept singing. Ciel didn't even notice when Sebasitan pulled him in and Ciel was closer than before to Sebastan. With Ciel's eyes closed, he slowly opens them to find himself way close to Sebastian. 

'What?! How was that possible? It didn't even feel like I moved!'

Ciel thought and blushed to quickly removed himself from Sebastian. All he did was chuckle and began to speak.

"You know My Lord, you can do that, if it will make you feel comfortable."

Sebastian smirked.

"You seemed more yourself that close to me. I really do not mind."

"Seem more like myself--what are you playing at, Demon?"

Sebastian sighs.

"I... cannot lie... I'm not some demon who will ignore it anymore. I have sensed your feelings towards me. I _have_ been ignoring it, but the sense has gotten stronger. Am I wrong?"

Ciel looked away. "N-no..."

Ciel was so embarrassed he just wanted to crawl in a dark corner for eternity. It was quiet for too long, and it was getting awkward. Sebastian was just staring down in the eyes of Ciel.

"U-um..."

Sebastian smiled. How is Sebastian not nervous by the too long silence?

"I will be right back. Wait here."

Ciel nods his head and Sebastian left the room. Ciel stood there, wondering where Sebastian had gone off to.

-

Sebastian comes back with a violin in his hands.

"The song is much better sung, if there is some sound. I will play this tune and you can do whatever you're heart desires."

Ciel knew where he was getting at, but he decided to do it because this could be his only chance to hug Sebastian. As Sebastian was readying the violin to play, Ciel was already hugging him. Ciel was beyond embarrassed, but it would be even more worse if he stopped midway. Ciel didn't think that the song could get more enchanting, but it did. The sound and Sebastian's singing was very beautiful, Ciel even had to stop himself from falling asleep, because if he did fall asleep, he wouldn't be able to hear it anymore.

~

The music began to play and play, never ending. It soon sounded to Ciel as if it were looping.

"Sebastian, are you looping this song?"

With Sebastian still playing the violin, he speaks.

"Yes, My Lord. You had seemed really comfortable, I didn't feel like stopping. Would you like to hear another song..?"

"Sure.."

"As you wish my cute Lord."

Ciel just blushed and held Sebastian tighter. Sebastian stopped his violin for a second so he could swich songs.

'My Lord, I adore it when your childish~'

Sebastian though that to himself, smiling.

~~~

As the song had reached it's ending, he looped in another song.

"Sebastian..."

Ciel said that cutely because his face was buried in Sebastian.

"What is it, My Lord?"

"I... need to get back to work."

"Then shall I play this music as you work?"

"I don't think I _can_ work."

Sebastian stops playing the music and Ciel lets go, he sets the violin down on the chair.

"I won't be able to work because you're here." 

"Then shall I leave?"

Ciel stood there in anger.

"Your so hard to talk to! Your just acting like you don't know! You'll just drag me out of focus! Y-you'll make me want to do--this..!"

Ciel runs up, jumps, and kisses Sebastian at full power, almost taking him aback. Sebastian is surprised for about a second before he wraps his arms around Ciel, holding him up in the air.

Ciel widen's his eyes for a split second before he wraps his arms tighter around Sebastian and closes his eyes. They break the kiss so Ciel can speak.

"Why... do you allow me to do this..?"

"If it is what my Master wants, I will comply."

"So, you're only doing this because you know I want to?"

"...Well... of course."

For some reason it seems like the air is getting colder and Ciel then breaks the hug.

"...Please answer me truthfully. You really don't have anything towards me?"

When Sebastian nodded his head, Ciel's heart dropped.

"Yes... I... do not." 

"I-if you don't, then you shouldn't let me do that!"

He couldn't cry, but it hurt so much to realize the painful love you have been holding back, gets let out. You think you're relieved after telling them, but when they simply do not care, it hurts.

"My Lord..."

"Don't talk to me! Just go! Leave!"

Sebastian just complies and leaves. With Ciel's heart hurting so much, he sat down and tried to do work. But after sitting there, his eyes slowly landed on the violin sitting on the chair near him. Then the music Sebastian was playing flowed into his head. He subsided his work for now and decided to head up to his room to think or take a nap.

~

Sebastian had no thought of what happened. He's a demon, he can't fall in love for some mere human, whom he will eat the soul of.--Or so he thought. He didn't want to lie, and hurt his Young Lords feelings, but it had to be done. He couldn't believe that him, a demon, was falling for someone who is way below his caliber of age, and will soon consume the soul of. 

'Why does it have to be Ciel of all people... It can't be helped, once my mind chooses the one I spend eternity with, it doesn't change. And it might also be too late to go back and tell him. Or perhaps I can try and lure him in to me so I can tell him...'

Sebastian gave a devilish smirk and headed to Ciel's study room. Ciel wasn't in there, like Sebastian would have guessed, but his violin was. He figured Ciel went to his room, so he was starting to play music walking to Ciel's room. The more he walked, the more the music got louder. Ciel was sulking sadly on his bed and he heard the music coming closer. He knew it was Sebastian but kept there, waiting for his demon butler to arrive. When the music was was right outside Ciel's door, it stopped. Then there was a faint knock on the door.

"My Lord? I need to inform you of something. Would you please open the door?"

Ciel slowly rose from his bed and opened the door. As soon as he opened the door Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel and kissed him. Ciel didn't even get a chance to open the door all the way. He was confused with wide eyes but then hugged Sebastian back, taking in the hug and kiss. When the kiss is broken and they part, Sebastian's hands are still around Ciel's waist and connected to the back.

"What... was that all about?"

"I... am terribly sorry I lied to you."

"What did you lie to me about?"

"I do love you. I'm sure you found that out by now."

"But there has to be a reason why you lied to me.."

"Well, i'm a demon, and you're a human. Even our age has a big difference. It would be quite odd if we were to be together... but I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Yes, that is true, but what if I fulfill the contract...?"

Sebastian does a genuine smile.

"As I may say, you're soul is quite rare and delicious, but being with you is worth it."

"I... feel bad. You have been starving for 3 years... you need something to eat."

"That doesn't matt--"

"You're a demon, and i'm a human. I will die."

The air around them was getting tight, Sebastian picks up Ciel, with the violin still in his hands, and hugs Ciel tightly.

"This would fail me as a demon, and is against the contract, but I can make you a demon when the time comes. I can't bear to waste your rare and beautiful soul."

Ciel says nothing and kisses him once more, and Sebastian invited his tongue to Ciel and he took it. Their tongues dancing around, fighting for dominance. Ciel was running out of breath so he broke the kiss, leaving a thin line of saliva as they parted. 

"My goodness, since when do you learn to kiss?"

Ciel blushed and was panting slightly.

"I.. do not know. I just went for it and to see what I can do."

"Well, lets take you back to your office, you have work to do. But don't let it stress you, for I have something to show you after you are done."

As Sebastian was still holding him, more so carrying him, to his office, Ciel never realized how good Sebastian smelled. He smelt of roses and lavender. Ciel couldn't stop smelling him and Sebastian noticed this.

"Young Lord, do I really smell that nice?"

Ciel sounded muffled, because his face is buried in Sebastian's neck, and he moaned just like a child.

"Yes, you do. You smell like my favorite flower. Why is that?"

Sebastian smiled happily by how Ciel was acting actually like his age, a child.

"Well, My Lord, I use that scent for my room, so i'm suggesting that scent stuck on me and my clothes as well."

"........Your so warm Sebastian... Normally your skin is cold.."

"And why would you think i'm normally cold?"

Ciel didn't answer for a bit, perhaps maybe figuring out an answer?

"I... actually don't know.. I never get a chance to touch your skin, and whenever I do... it's cold."

"Is that so.."

They get to the door and as Sebastian was going to open it, Ciel says something very slowly to let it sink in.

"I love you."


End file.
